gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:My Life Would Suck Without You Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson is featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by all of the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Rachel and Tina (on the album version). Though not as loud as on the show, Finn's voice can be heard on the studio version during his solo with Rachel. In the episode version Rachel is leading the song as a solo, with a small part by Finn. It is the final song of the episode. The song is performed for Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. The Glee Club reveals to him that they won at Sectionals, displayng their trophy. During this song, Will realizes how close he is to Emma, whom has decided to resign as the guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. Will and Emma share a kiss for the first time as the song comes to an end. After this, the scene cuts as the episode comes to an end. Throughout this performance numerous dance moves are performed which were performed in previous episodes. Examples include: Quinn, Santana and Brittany performing their dance routine from I Say a Little Prayer from Showmance, Kurt performing his dance routine to Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) from Preggers, Mercedes on top of the chairs, just like in Hate on Me and the girls doing the movements from Push It. It also features the boys doing moves from It's My Life / Confessions Part II and the girls doing moves from Halo / Walking on Sunshine. Also at one point in the performance Rachel and the boys wear the cowboy hats from Last Name. Also near the start they can be seen flipping their hair around like in Hairography. LYRICS: Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted, anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel and Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you Tina and Rachel: But I can't let you go, oh yeah Tina with New Directions: La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel with New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Rachel: Now Yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (Rachel: My life) would suck (Rachel: Would suck) without you (Rachel: Without you... Yeah...) 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Rachel: Together now) Forever united here (Rachel: Somehow), yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (Rachel: My life) would suck (Rachel: Would suck) without you (Rachel: You) Kategorie:Videos